Forbidden Love (Fairytale Series Theme Songs)
Forbidden Love (禁じられた'愛' Kingirareta '''Ai) is the fourth theme song of the Fairytale Series Theme Songs Collection. It tells the story of Haruka, and her struggle to "save" both Hilulu and Hanako, even though she was already suffering because of Otoha, thanks to a mistake "Hibiki" (Hiyori) made and never spoke about. It's a recap of what happened in the fouth Tenshi Arc Route, Two Princesses. Hate Cupid <- Previous track ° Next track -> Glitch of Timeline Lyrics English= Time passing by, these empty words in my '''script "I really do love you" Were Nothing but an useless piece of junk I am now struggling up, this weight on my shoulders "How could you just do something like that?" This dull world must be a joke, right? Unable to trust myself anymore, I try once more to love Sitting next to you, making up a plan Before the next tragedy comes I'm used to it, I speak to myself While looking at the close, and yet so distant you How foolish, how foolish, you really are an idiot! The mocking voice rings in my head, as if Someone else was speaking inside my mind Shrugging it off, I struggle to keep looking at you "There's no choice, but to win with you" I messed up and said a complete lie "Good job, good job!" the boy in my head claps The truth is, I just wanted to be with you But, a love between this sinful me and the innocent you Is nothing but forbidden, now Time passing by, I begin pitying my crumpled heart I really do love you "Love"? Nothing but an useless piece of junk Why can't I reach out to you? Deep inside, I know you hate me so much How could I just do something like that? This dull myself must be a joke, right? Who knew a simple lie would change things this much? Looking in your eyes, just makes my heart ache Before the next heartbreak comes I'm used to it, I speak to myself This pathetic lustful build up to an unexisting climax of love How foolish, how foolish, you really are an idiot! My lies are piling up now, a bunch of excuses Break the chain I made to be with you "It's fine, I've already got the grand final'''e sorted out" "It's the perfect plan, as expected of you, nya" The truth is, her answer '''is already chosen "Good job, good job!" the boy in my head claps The best plan to convey these deep feelings, Cheating to be loved, I already figured out the script The line is nothing but a three-letter word, hey How disgusting I am "It's not like I have any other choice" The boy in my head: "...Eh?" "Either I cheat my way out, or you will ruin everything" "Oh, really?" Another voice speaks Who are you? "Ah, nope, nope, nope give up You're mine, I can't let you do so" How foolish, how foolish, I really am an idiot! The mocking voice rings in my head, as if Someone else was speaking inside my mind Shrugging it off, I struggle to keep looking at you "Of course, I really love you!" The tearful you I want to know, did you blurt out another complete lie? Please teach me, how to handle this, teach me the meaning of your words The truth is, I don't even know if you really want it Do you love me? Do you hate me? Did I break the chain you made to be with me? "It's fine, I've already got the grand finale sorted out" And by doing so, I just ruined it all The truth is, her answer was sincere "Good job, good job!" the boy in my head claps An useless plan to achieve that same ending, To tell the truth, just made him discover everything And now, I made the love between these sinful "ourselves" Nothing but forbidden "When it's both lust and love, it's over" you said "You know you're trapped" How disgusting I am Category:Fairytale Series Theme Songs Collection Category:Fairytale I Category:Topic:Hibiki Category:Topic:Hiyori Category:Topic:Haruka Category:PriPara Category:Fairytale Series